


Advantages

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Advantages

Giles took another bite of the Coco-riffic chocolate bar hed purchased from Buffy and chewed meditatively as he leaned on the counter and stared into the rare book cage. "You want some of this?"

"No thanks." Willow looked up from where she was shelving the books they had removed when Oz was in wolf mode. "I didnt really like the taste of them." 

"Hmm." He tugged at his tie, loosening it as he took another bite. "I find them quite appealing, actually." 

Willow looked up, watching him as he removed the tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. Swallowing hard, she tried to focus on the books in her hands. "Oh." 

Giles took another bite and gave up all pretense of work. Smiling rakishly, he shucked off his jacket, laying it across the counter as he walked around it. 

Willow watched him out of the corner of her eye, trying to calm her pounding heart as Giles pulled himself up onto the counter. 

She bent over to put away the last of the books and Giles had to swallow his appreciative growl. If her shaking hands were any indication, she was already slightly affected by him and quite likely to bolt at any instant. 

Turning around, Willow gulped hard. Giles had rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned a few more buttons. His white T-shirt seemed glued to his muscular chest. 

"UhumGiles?" 

"Yes?" He purred, sliding off the counter and sauntering toward her. 

Willows eyes widened and she glanced around the cage that effectively trapped her. "UmGiles?" 

"Yes?" He asked again. 

"IIIve gotta go." Rushing out of the cage, Willow brushed past him and ran out of the library. 

Watching her go, Giles smiled hungrily. "Hmmm." 

***

Willow winced as her father turned the volume up another notch. Shed never questioned his taste in music before, but hearing "Put a Little Love in Your Heart"at top volumefor the twentieth time was making her long for Cordelias singing. 

Grabbing her coat off the bed, she hurried down the stairs, slammed the front door behind her. 

And ran directly into someone. 

"Oops. Sorr"

Giles smiled down at her. "No harm done." Taking a hit off his cigarette, he raised an eyebrow. "In a hurry?" 

"Giles? Since when do you" Willow stepped back, surveying him. "Look like that?" 

He glanced down at his white T-shirt and tight jeans. "Like what?" 

"Likelike that!" She gestured toward his jeans, trying not to notice how nicely they fit to his muscular thighs and...Whoa! Eyes in bad places. "Likelike a guy!" 

"In case you hadnt noticed, Willow" his voice dropped, letting her know that he knew she had noticed. "A guy is very much what I am. What else would I look like?" 

"A librarian," she insisted. 

Giles raised a hand and used the back of it to stroke her flushed cheek. "Cant I be both?" 

She shook her head, her eyes wide. "No. Becausebecause youreyoure Giles." 

Leaning down, he brushed her lips briefly with his own. Moving them up to her ear, he breathed softly, "Call me Ripper." 

Willow eeped softly as his teeth grazed the soft skin of her earlobe. Her arms lifted, grabbing his shoulders for support. 

Smiling, Giles wound his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him. 

Closing her eyes, Willow let herself swim in the sensation of his hard body as it pressed even closer. 

Nibbling his way down, Giles licked the hollow of her neck. "Busy?" 

"Nano," she barely managed. 

"Yes," he moved his hand so that it tangled in her hair. "You are. With me." He gestured down the stairs, and they fell in step together. 

"What" She inhaled sharply as his fingers began massaging her neck. "What am I doing?" 

With a quick movement, he pinned her to a nearby tree. His lips hovered over hers for a long moment. "Its a surprise." 

She stared up at him, her pulse pounding visibly. "II like surprises," she admitted as he moved his mouth closer, his breath warm, smelling of chocolate and smoke. "I hope you do too," she breathed as she stood on tiptoe, crushing her lips to his. 

Giles tightened his hold on her arms, his fingers digging into her smooth skin. Willow reached around, cupping the firm curve of his ass. Squeezing lightly, she moaned into the kiss as he thrust against her in response. 

Opening his mouth, he captured the moan, slipping his tongue between her parted lips. He explored her mouth as she ground her hips against him, responding mindlessly to the invasion of his tongue and the feel of the length of him captured between their willing flesh. 

Willow pulled away from him finally, panting hard. Giles watched as she licked her lips then reached up to touch them. He growled softly and pulled her hand away, replacing it with his own, tracing the soft curve. "Lets go." 

She couldnt look away from the dark green of his eyes. "Where?" 

He grinned sexily, his body moving forward, pressing her against the tree once more. Stepping back, he gestured down the sidewalk. "Where do you think?" 

Shyly, Willow reached out and caressed his prominent erection through the tight denim. "Your place?" 

"Yeah." He licked the tip of her nose then kissed it. "Your dads taste in music sucks." 

***

Willow watched Giles as he walked into the apartment, her eyes narrowed in appreciation as she focused on the tightness of his jeans over the curve of his butt. She reached behind her and locked the door, knowing that whatever was affecting Giles was probably affecting others in the town, and the last thing she wanted was for Buffy to come looking for help. 

As soon as she heard the lock click into place, she moved toward him. He finished stoking the fire hed left burning and leaned against the mantel, watching her walk. She moved hesitantly, as if she were nervous, although her eyes said differently. 

Willow watched him as he took another long drag on his cigarette, his eyes undressing her through the haze of smoke. Taking a final hit, Giles tossed the butt into the fire and walked toward her. Willow swallowed hard as he advanced, his eyes on her, hunger and desire in his every step. She took an involuntary step backwards, surprised to find the desk behind her. 

"Whats the matter, love? I thought we agreed on the way over there that I was safe?" 

"I never said you were safe," she stammered "I just said you wouldnt hurt me." 

"Safe enough then." He moved around the couch, a knowing grin on his face. "Otherwise youd be out the door already, wouldnt you?" 

"Maybe I should go"

"But you dont want to go." He stated matter-of-factly. "Otherwise, youd never have locked the door. You knew coming in here what was going to happen. Didnt you, Willow?" He stood in front of her, his body dangerously close. "Didnt you?" 

"No." 

He shook his head, his smile betraying his amusement. "Liar." With another step, he was against her, his body pressed to hers, holding her against the desk. "You want this more than you want to admit. You want *me* more than you want to admit." 

Willow started to protest when his hands found her hips and he lifted her up onto the edge of the desk. Her legs parted automatically, and he slipped easily between them, bringing their bodies into even closer contact. 

"Face it, Willow," he tilted his head, letting his breath dance along the sensitive skin of her neck. "You want me. I want you. Surely between the two smartest people in Sunnydale, we could manage to come up with a solution for our mutual problem?" 

"Giles, I"

His teeth grazed the skin of her neck, tasting the pulse pounding beneath the flesh. "I thought I told you to call me Ripper." 

"Ripper, I" Her voice wavered, laced with a mixture of nervousness and need. 

His hands left her hips, pushing the material of her shirt upwards as they moved. He thrust his hips forward slightly, letting his erection, straining hard against his jeans, brush the damp heat between her thighs. Her breath caught, and she moaned softly, her head falling back. 

Taking advantage of her new position, Giles pushed her shirt higher, exposing the soft mounds of her breasts, free of any lingerie. "Well now, what have we here?" 

Willow shivered as his thumbs began stroking soft, sensual circles along the underside of each breast. His large hands held her ribcage delicately as he brushed the aroused flesh; his fingers seeking out the hardened tips that crowned the alabaster skin. Unable to help herself, her legs circled his, pulling his body closer. 

Giles grinned and let his tongue trace a path to her ear. "Admit it, love." 

"I" Willows hands moved to his hips, trailing over the edge of his jeans until she found his belt. She unfastened it with a minimum of struggle and pulled the leather apart. "I want you, Ripper." 

"I never thought youd ask." 

Unhooking the button and sliding the zipper down, Willow shook her head, trying to fight against the haze of pleasure brought about by his exploring fingers. Her nipples were almost painfully hard, captured between his thumb and forefinger as he played with them, rolling them gently as his lips made love to her neck. "Not asking. Not asking at all." 

***

Giles growled low in his throat as Willows hand finished with his zipper and moved slowly back up the silk of his boxers. The heat of her hand burned through the thin material, making his already aching erection throb even more. He pressed his head down onto her shoulder, struggling to breathe as she slipped one finger underneath the elastic waistband. He could feel her against him, not touching him, waiting until he begged or simply couldnt wait any longer. 

Willow was struggling to breathe as well. His hands stopped their exquisite torture of her breasts, slipping back down her sides until he held her hips once more. She let another finger make its way under the fabric, testing her willpower as she refused to touch him. She could feel the heat, the burning need, radiating off him like some sort of aura. 

"Willow," his voice was deep and throaty, as if he were trying to speak around his desire. He stepped forward, trapping her hand between them, not allowing her to move. His hand left her hip and he placed it behind her. With a swift movement, he sent the items that had littered his desk crashing to the floor. Willow jumped, her heart beating faster with every passing second. 

He looked at her then; his green eyes hot with desire and passion, lust and love. His lips met hers before she could protest, before she could think. Whimpering softly, she opened her mouth to his demanding tongue. 

Diving inside her, his tongue danced over the surfaces of her mouth, tasting her as if she were some fine wine. He savored her, stroking the roof of her mouth with the tip of his tongue, feeling her pleasured reactions. 

Willow gave herself over to his kiss, letting his experience heighten the moment. She could feel the heat in her building, coiling in her stomach, slipping lower until she felt like her whole body was aflame. She hooked her ankles behind his knees and thrust forward, letting her hands finally reach their destination as she did so. 

Giles shuddered as her hand encircled his cock, her thumb rubbing the moist tip. He broke away from her kiss, his eyes searching hers. His hands moved of their own accord, pushing her short skirt up her thighs, seeking out the promise of her heat, of her need. 

Willow shivered, her hand moving along the length of him faster as his hands glided over her thighs. Panting softly, she leaned into him, her lips finding his. Giles shook his head, breaking her tenuous hold on him. His hands continued moving, guiding her away from him, laying her back on the desk. 

The look of confusion and hurt faded as Willow realized what he intended, and she lay back willingly, only pausing to tug her shirt over her head. Giles smiled with pleasure. Once she lay back completely, he reached behind him, unhooking her ankles. Freed, he stepped back and eased his jeans and boxers down. 

Willow raised herself up onto her elbows, her own smile dancing across her lips as she stared at his body. He chuckled. "Gawking isnt exactly the most polite thing, love." 

"Its worth gawking at," she shrugged and continued staringand smiling. 

Giles shook his head and placed his hands on her knees. Taking a deep breath, he trailed his fingers lightly over her skin until they disappeared under her skirt. His voice trembled with emotion as the intensity of the situation hit him. "Lift up." 

Willow nodded wordlessly, her hips lifting off the desk, allowing him to send her panties, and her inhibitions, crumpling to the floor. His eyes watched as they landed at the foot of the desk before he raised his eyes to hers again. His hands moved again, this time hooking under her knees. With a quick grin, he tugged, pulling her to the edge. Willow giggled softly until she felt the hard press of his erection against her overheated flesh. 

"Ripper"

Taking his cock in one hand, Giles traced the swollen skin at its tip. She was ready, her legs wrapped around him again, begging him to enter her. Looking down into her soft green eyes, he knew he couldnt share this moment, couldnt allow her to believe otherwise. She was his and his alone. Giving in, slowly penetrating the willing flesh, he shook his head. "Call me Giles." 

***

Willow cried out as he slid deeply inside her, pushing forward slowly but determined. Her body stretched to accommodate him, to take him in. Her ankles tightened even more and he moved closer, deeper. His hands held her hips, trying to keep her from struggling and hurting herself. 

"Willow, relax." He breathed, whispering her name. She nodded, tears trailing down her cheeks. He stopped moving immediately, concern breaking through his own need. "Did I hurt you, love?" 

"Itit feelsso good," she admitted, barely breathing. Her green eyes sparkled with tears, but she smiled at him. "Dontstop." 

Groaning his submission, Giles pushed forward, thrusting completely inside her. Her body was tight around him, and he could feel the blood pounding through him, pushing him closer to the edge. He fought to control his breathing and his thrusts, needing to last longer than the sixteen year old he felt like. Leaning over her, he braced his hands on either side of her face and grinned. 

Willow grinned back through her tears. One of her hands reached up to stroke his cheek, and she let her thumb stroke his lower lip. "Ive never feltanything like this, Giles." 

"Neither have I, love." He caught her thumb between his teeth and let his tongue play with it for a moment. "And Im going to make it last." 

"I dont know how long I can." 

He released her thumb with a kiss and a grin. "Trust the voice of experience, Willow. Youve an infinite capacity to last. I have a feeling youll wear me out." 

"I intend to try." 

He laughed softly, finally allowing his body to begin moving, slowly gliding into her before pulling out almost completely. She matched his strokes; her heels digging into the back of his thighs, urging him to increase his agonizingly slow pace. 

Giles fought as long as he could, resisting the need to lose himself in her, without thought to prolonging the pleasure. Sensing his reluctance, Willow raked her fingernails lightly over his chest, tangling in the dark hair there, teasing his nipples with eager fingers. 

Closing his eyes as she sought out his sensitive places, Giles gave in, thrusting his hips harder and faster. Willow was panting again, breathing his name. The soft cries drove him on, drove him crazy. He straightened up, grabbing her hips once again so that he could go deeper, desperate to find their mutual breaking point. 

Willow was quivering beneath him. Tears still coursed down her cheeks, but he knew her tears, knew that they had nothing to do with pain and everything to do with their shared need. Finally, as he could feel himself approach his breaking point, her body tightened around him, no longer coaxing so much as demanding. The muscles of her warm passage assaulted him as she bathed him in wave after wave of orgasm. 

Feeling her wash over him, Giles cried out her name, thrusting deeply as he lost control. He kept moving, driving his climax into her. Willows body molded to his, taking everything he offered. Finally, he leaned over her, shaking and spent. 

"Giles, I" She shook her head. "Would wow be the wrong thing to say?" 

"No," he chuckled. "Not wrong. Im feeling ratherwow, myself." He pulled back, carefully disentangling their bodies. "We could stand some cleaning up, I think." 

"Yeah," she grinned, wrinkling her nose. "We got a little messy." 

He helped her stand and gather her things. Pulling his jeans and boxers up, he couldnt help but wince as he straightened. "Im too old to be sixteen again," he muttered. 

Willow took his hand and led him into the bathroom. "Youre too good to be sixteen." 

"Experience does have its advantages," he agreed. The smooth skin of her back tapering down to her slim waist and the soft sway of her skirt sent a flare of desire through him. Feeling his cock surge at the sight, he grinned and grabbed her, sweeping her up into his arms. She shrieked in surprise then gave over to laughter. 

He turned around and headed for the stairs leading to the bedroom as she shook her head. "Giles, what are you doing?" He shifted his hold on her so that she could feel the effect she had on him. "Giles?" 

"What can I say?" he kissed the tip of her nose, her proximity making his entire body throb. "Being sixteen has its advantages too." 


End file.
